smrpglotmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Surtur
Summary Surtur is a character in Super Mario RPG: Legend of Magician's Sword. Surtur worked as a god of fire and Hawth as a slave for years. However, he did not know the ultimate power of Hawth. Hawth showed his strength in the Battle of Sokovia. His power was enough to kill Surtur. After the death of Surtur, Odin gave the second chance for life and said that he would not whip him. Story This man has been living for thousands of years. He was born on the same day as Odin, but the same birth as Hawth is far away because he has been living billions of years. The beard from the fire was in Hawth only because it represents the formation of the Earth. But Surtur was not given a beard from fire because he is the second source of fire. Surtur is the third oldest man to come before Odin. He finished with a victory in Ragnarok but was defeated in the Battle of Sokovia because Hawth killed him. After his death, Odin was given the second chance to live. After the resurrection, Surtur saw Hawth as the "God of Hell". Surtur is now the commander-in-chief of his soldiers in Muspelheim. After Odin made him commander, he declared Hawth the King of Muspelheim. A year later, Surtur and Hawth were at peace, and Muspelheim became stronger. Now the soldiers in Midgard can go to Muspelheim to confirm there and become expert soldiers. Biology Name: '''Surtur '''Age: '''1094 (a day birth of Odin) '''Gender: '''Male '''Origin: '''Fire Emblem Heroes '''Classification: '''He was a giant, not demonic entity. '''Music: Surtur's theme Combat Stats Tier: God | Supergiant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Senses, Fire Manipulation, can dispel curses, minor curse resistance Attack Potency: At least Continent level (One of the strongest beings in the world, his sword is considered the strongest magical sword that can rain fire from the sky with one swing and can burn away Yggdrasil and all the nine worlds) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ via power-scaling (He should be much stronger than a Valkyrie like Waltraute) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Possibly Continent level via power-scaling (Should be comparable to Jörmungandr, who can fight Thor) Stamina: Likely high Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Surtr's magic sword Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Unlike Æsir he's not immune to curses Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Surtr's Magic Sword: An unnamed giant magic flame sword that symbolizes Surtr. The sword is over three meters long, and it's made entirely out of a silver that was almost black. Orange sparks fly from the blade when unsheathed. Considered the strongest and greatest of all magic swords, a single swing of the sword can send a great rain of fire pouring down from the sky and seemingly turn night into day. It also holds the power to set fire to the world tree Yggdrasil and burn it away together with the nine worlds. * Curses: Unlike the Æsir, Surtr's resistance to curses is much smaller, to the point Dáinsleif's curse would be able to harm him. Additionally, Surtr was capable of perceiving the remnants of the curse Dáinsleif had released through its sheath into Mario's hand. Not only that, Surtr was capable of dispelling those remnants by snapping his fingers. Others Victories: Defeats: Draws: Category:Characters Category:Giants Category:Firebenders Category:Gods Category:Males Category:Revived Category:Fire Giants